


Driving Lessons

by YoukaiYume



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Furiosa still has all her limbs, Gen, Sketches, Young Furiosa, car sickness, driving instructor Ace, furiosa didn't always understand cars, pre fury road, war girl Furiosa, wasteland driving lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiYume/pseuds/YoukaiYume
Summary: Ace gives Furiosa driving lessons. Regrets.





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livia_LeRynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_LeRynn/gifts).



> Original request: Art or fic: Furiosa has been riding bikes pretty much since she learned to walk, but cars are a bit alien. Give me some wasteland driver's ed. Bonus points if we get to see Ace being a little bit panicky because Furiosa is wearing down the clutch. No shipping please.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is what you hoped for, but I at least hope it brought a smile to your face.


End file.
